


Kitty Play (M)

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Alfred brings his cat Indy  over to play with  Yao's cat Lingqing and the two decided to watch them play. Only to discover that the kitten's are actually doing more than just playing.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred knocks on Yao's door carrying Indy in his arm's. "Hey Al, come inside." Yao opens the door for his boyfriend and leads them to the living room. Alfred places Indy on the floor and Yao comes with Linqin in his arm's and places him next to Indy. The two seat on the couch and being to coo at how adorable Indy is when he jumps onto Linqin and they have a little tussle. "They are so adorable, aren't they?" Alfred asked and Yao agrees. But, then things get awkward when Indy is behind Linqin and starts to thrust into him as the other cat meows in pleasure. Alfred and quickly looked away from the seen and try to ignore the fact that their cats are having sex. Eventually they being to feel some sexualy tension between them and looked at each other before running upstairs to Yao's bedroom with the door slammed shut behind them. All through out the house was moans and meows as the day went on. Early the next morning Alfred is awaken by a lovely pregnant Linqin and it doesn't take long until he realizes that if Linqin is pregnant with kitten's then that must mean that Yao is also pregnant. "Yao!" Scream Alfred as he jumps out of the bed and goes into the bathroom where Yao is, while Indy and Liquin cuddle each other lovingly to the sounds of Alfred's and Yao's screaming and happy laughter of becoming parents.


	2. Alfred and Yao

Alfred kisses Yao's neck making sure to leave marks all over it. Yao wraps his arm's around his neck and moans as he feels himself becoming hard in his pants. "Please daddy, I need you!~" Yao whines as he rups his clothed member on Alfred's leg. "Patience slut" Alfred undresses Yao from his clothes and underwear as he leaves kisses and bites on his neck and chest leaving marks everywhere. He takes off his own clothes and spreads Yao's legs open as he positions himself before he slowly pushed himself all the way inside of Yao's asshole filling him all the way until his tip hits his prostate. Alfred waits until Yao tells him to continue before he starts to thrust inside of him at a slow pace making sure not to hurt him. "F-faster aru~" Yao moans out and Alfred obeyed his lover's wishes and moves faster and faster hitting that same spot over and over again until he is seeing stars and screaming at the top of his lungs. Alfred positions them in doggy style, moving his hips faster and harder as Yao moans and screams his name with each thurst. He then later puts them in a cowgirl position so that Yao can have control before they both reach their limit and cum at the same time. After they come down from their high they both relax in each other arms and enjoy the beautiful moment together.


End file.
